Through the Ages
by spottedhorse
Summary: For AndithFest 2017! Some things are timeless and so are some love stories.
1. Chapter 1

I debated about what to do for AndithFest 2017. Should I add a chapter to Fascination or begin posting this story that has been brewing for well over a year? I'm digging a hole for myself by going ahead with this, as I do need to finish Fascination and have another story in another fandom that is waiting impatiently to be concluded. But I could not resist, so here's a little teaser.

The names are all different but I'm reasonably certain you'll be able to recognize who the characters are in relation to canon. If not, I'll just have to explain. This story is set sometime in the distant past, long before anyone wrote things down. So let's travel back through the mists of time to a place with which we are familiar but in a time with which we are not...

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day and Ead was happy to be in the wood, free to wander and enjoy the day. Her father was away and her mother seemed determined to make Ead help with every small chore in his absence. When her father was around, Ead usually could be found near him, following him in his every move. He'd taught her to be a warrior, not as strong as he was but just as skilled. It wasn't unusual for the girls in her tribe to be raised as warriors but neither of her sisters had been interested. Therefore her father had been pleased when she took interest. Her parents had sons, of course. For several years her mother had been heavy with child every summer. But none of the boys had survived the first few weeks of life, much to everyone's sorrow. Her father, Haerviu, was the leader of their small village and a son might have provided leadership when her father was too old or if he died in battle. But with no son, there would be uncertainty for the village and for her family when her father's time was done.

But none of that worried Ead on this day. She'd slipped away from her mother and was now free to roam. Her mother, captured by her father from another tribe to the east, had not been taught to be a warrior and thought it wrong for her daughter to be trained to fight beside her father. So every time he left to hunt or go to battle, her mother took the opportunity to immerse Ead in the work of the women. Her sister, Maela didn't like the work either, but more because she was lazy and wanted others to do for her than she had any other ambition. Her younger sister Feidlimid wanted very much to learn from her mother and also from their father's cousin, who taught her how to tend to the sick and wounded. Ead hoped for the day when her father would take her with him into battle, but she knew he didn't think she was ready yet. He had allowed her to fight beside him in a few raids on their village from a neighboring tribe, however. When he had boasted around the fire of her skill, Ead had felt great pride. She hoped to be a great warrior one day, like her father. But she knew her mother did not approve.

A thundering sound came from the distance and Ead looked up to the sky. There didn't appear to be a storm coming. It could only mean one thing. Running as fast as she could, Ead hurried back to the village. Most of the men were gone with her father. Only a few had remained to defend the village. They would need her. Scurrying into their thatch house, Ead retrieved her sword and shield and threw on her light armour. Father had not commissioned a heavier one for her yet. Speaking quickly to her mother and sisters, she told them to hide. And then she ran out to face the raiders.

Cathasach was old warrior who was not able to travel long distances any longer but still possessed great skill. He gathered the men and the few warrior women to prepare for the invaders. Within minutes they were awed by the sight of several men on horses thundering towards them, with men on foot following behind. Only a few men in the village owned horses for battle. Ead had never seen so many at once and so large and muscular. At the front rode a tall man who moved with his animal as if the two were one. Behind him, the others were fierce looking but not nearly as imposing as their leader.

Ead steadied herself in preparation. But then something unexpected happened. The giant man reined in his horse and the raiders came to a complete stop at the edge of the village. The giant man turned and barked something at a man in the group behind him and the other man ran forward.

Cathasach, as the leader in her father's absence, stepped forward. Watching the giant warily. Ead eased near to Cathasach, curious. The man from the group walked towards them, his hands in front of him, open and almost friendly. "I speak for Arnporr," the man said. His language was different but enough like Ead's people that they understood what he said. "Who is your leader?"

Nervously Cathasach stepped forward. "I am the leader of these people."

The man turned and spoke in a different language to the giant. Ead could make no sense of what was said between the two men but the man on foot turned back to them. "My leader, Arnporr, does not wish to do battle. He does not intend to raid your village. We did not know you were here. We will go around and camp in the wood behind your village and leave you in peace."

Cathasach was flustered. Never had this happened before, especially with people from so far away. "That will be acceptable. How long do you plan to stay?"

The man turned back to the giant and the two spoke again. "A few days," the man said when he turned back to Cathasach. "But I was told to say that you will not be disturbed by our men."

"Yes, right…" Cathasach replied dubiously.

Ead was watching the giant on his tall horse. He might not have understood the words being spoken, but he understood Cathasach's response anyway. His head tilted slightly and his eyes narrowed. Watching the two men on the ground, the giant waited until Cathasach looked up at him. With a subtle nod, the giant sealed the promise. Then turning his horse, he led his group around the outskirts of the village and into the wood behind them. Ead noticed a small contingent of women at the rear, passing quietly without a glance in her direction. She was left wondering who these people were and from where did they come.

Cathasach conferred with a few of the men and arranged to have guards about all night, just in case. After finishing with the men, he turned to Ead. "You will guard your family tonight?"

"Yes, of course," she replied.

Ead returned to her family's house and explained everything to her mother and sisters. The village settled into their evening routine even though everyone was on edge.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still working on Fascination. But the muse is pointing me here. And after I realized how long it has been since I introduced this story, I thought it time to give it some attention. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Two days passed and they neither saw nor heard anything of the strangers. On the previous day, Ead had explored in the direction that they had taken away from the village but saw no sign of them. She thought they must have moved on. Now, as the sun was passing mid-day, there was a disturbance in the woods to the north. Ead watched the sky for birds, hoping they might give a clue. Could it be the strangers or perhaps one of the tribes from the north? Some of the northern tribes raided her people's villages, especially in the summer when the weather was generally fair.

Again. Cathasach and the men gathered and Ead joined them. It wasn't long until the raiders revealed themselves and they were from one of the northern tribes. Ead couldn't explain why, but she felt relieved. There was just something about the strangers, especially their leader, that made her hope they would never be enemies. As the northern tribe closed in, a fierce battle ensued just outside the village and with so many men of the village away, the invaders were winning. Ead fought as her father had taught her and managed to hold her ground, but only just. And she suspected it was also because two of the strongest village men fought close to her.

The sounds of battle were so loud that Ead did not hear the thundering that came from behind. It was only when she saw the giant break through her village's line that she realized the strangers had come to their aid. Her attention on her own skirmishes, she was only able to catch glimpses of the giant as he waged war on the tribesmen from the north. He wielded his sword as one who had great experience and the fierceness of his blows spoke to his strength. Once the battle fell into disarray and the combat was too close for his steed, he left his horse and brandished his weapons on foot, swinging first this way and then that. Several of the invaders moved toward him, leaving the village warriors. Consequently, Ead was able to step back and watch the giant in action. He was a beautiful man, she decided as she watched him. His movements were athletic and graceful, fluid and even. The ripple of muscles along his arm and across his shoulders fascinated her. Suddenly, she felt a presence at her own shoulder and turned to see his interpreter watching also. "Anzo is a powerful warrior," the man commented.

"Anzo? When you came to the village you said he is Arnporr." Edith was confused.

"He is. But many call him Anzo and he seems to prefer it among his people. It means giant and he is; he laughs about it, being so much taller than anyone around him but I know at times he wishes he were more like everyone else."

"But why? Surely it is an advantage in battle?"

"In some ways it is, but also makes him an easier target. But that is not why he wishes to be smaller. It makes him different, apart from the others. As much as any of our men would follow him anywhere, even die for him, he is not a part of them."

"My father says that leaders must always be apart; that they can never be one of the men."

"Your father sounds wise."

"I believe he is. But just now I am wondering where he is," Ead confessed. "We are less likely to be attacked when Father and all the men are here. We are very grateful that you came to our aid."

The battle was winding down, most of the invaders either dead or dying or running away. The giant, Anzo as the interpreter had called him, along with several of his men and villagers were giving chase. They returned a few minutes later satisfied that the danger was over.

Ead approached the man, Anzo, and thanked him for coming to their aid. Anzo looked down at her as if she were nothing, a child. Cathasach approached offering his thanks and had Anzo's full attention. It angered Ead but still, she was mesmerized by the strange man. As he spoke with Cathasach, the giant's eyes flashed in each direction, taking in the activities that surrounded them. As things became calmer, so did his eyes. Finally, they settled into a beautiful blue, the color of the sky on a beautiful summer day, she thought. And they were so bright, brilliant even. She was fascinated.

"I wish you would teach me to fight like that," she said boldly. Anzo looked at her, annoyed. The interpreter hurried to her side to explain to his leader. Anzo listened and glanced at Ead before responding. The interpreter nodded and said to Ead, "he says you are just a boy. You should begin at the beginning and then go to your masters for instruction."

She decided it would be best not to reveal that she was indeed a girl, a woman in fact, although a young one. "But I know how to fight. I fought today. My father has taught me and well. But…"

Anzo, impatient with her argument swept his arm at her as if to say "enough!"

Ead blinked but stared straight at him. "I want to learn," she said through clenched teeth.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. She couldn't decide if he was angry or simply measuring her determination. Finally, he said something to the interpreter, who then spoke to her. "He says meet him tomorrow mid- morning in the clearing down the hill by the river. Come prepared to demonstrate your skills."

Ead nodded eagerly and the two men turned and left. She turned her attention to the villagers. Several were injured and the dead needed to be buried.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Ead was up very early, excited to begin her lessons with Anzo. Consequently, she arrived at the clearing early. She'd brought her sword and wooden shield and wore the light armor that her father had given her. Fearing that her excitement would interfere with her concentration, she practiced the exercises her father had taught her to mentally prepare. It wasn't long until Anzo strode into the clearing. Ead stopped her exercise but he motioned for her to continue while he watched. After a few minutes, he stepped closer and spoke but of course she couldn't understand. Still, judging by his stance and the way he looked at her, Ead understood that her instruction from him was about to begin. She stood in front of him, ready to learn.

He lifted his sword and that's when she noted that he wasn't even wearing armor, just his cloak over his clothing. He must not consider her much of a threat, she thought. Still, she would do her best to show that she was ready for his instruction.

Tilting his head slightly, he waited and she realized he wanted her to make the first move so she lifted her own sword to strike at him. He easily thwarted her move and countered, the strength of his sword on hers shaking her entire body. It was then she truly understood how completely over matched she was. Still, she was determined.

They sparred for a few moments, each of his moves seemingly an effort to evaluate her skills more than an attempt at victory. Finally, he began to counter her moves in earnest, backing her across the clearing until she lost her footing, fell down the bank and into the river. Her entire body went under and when she came up, she could hear him laughing at the top of the river bank. It infuriated her and she climbed out of the water quickly, her sword still in hand. At least she hadn't let go of that!

Charging up the hill, she went straight for him. His laughter continued as he caught her by her shoulders and tossed her aside. She landed on the ground, now shivering. She wasn't certain if the shivering was because she was cold or because she was so angry. Still determined, she stood to charge at him again when he suddenly stopped laughing.

She looked up at his face and saw concern in his bright blue eyes and stopped short of him. Once again, she thought him beautiful. Quietly he walked to her, lowering his sword and unfastening his cloak as he did. When he reached her, he grabbed her armor and pulled it off and then went for her own clothing before she knew what he intended. Once he had her wet clothing off, he tossed everything to the ground and lifted his cloak from his shoulder. Turning to cover her with it, he stopped. His eyes widened in surprise and something erupted from him that she thought must be a curse of some kind. Then in a rapid motion, he covered her, careful not to touch her except to fasten the cloak under her chin. It was so long that it would drag the ground when she moved.

Anzo mumbled to himself, glancing warily at her frequently, as they walked back to her village. Well, he walked, taking long strides which meant that Ead was trotting to keep up. She considered asking him to slow down but sensing his annoyance with her, she decided to just keep moving. He carried her wet things along with both swords and her shield. Ead saw her mother emerge from their house just as she and Anzo reached it. Her mother looked up alarmed. "Ead, where have you been? Your father has returned and is asking for you." Then looking more closely at her daughter, she gasped. "What is that you are wearing and what happened to your clothes?"

Ead began to blush and opened her mouth to answer but Anzo spoke to her mother first. Of course, no one understood. Finally, he handed Ead's things to her and disappeared into the woods. Ead ran inside to find her father by the fire. He had been injured and she ran to him. "Father!"

"I'm alright, nothing too bad. Your sister has already looked at it. I'll be fine in a few days. But where have you been?"

"I… I was having a lesson from the leader of the strangers. His name is Arnporr but his people call him Anzo because it means giant. He's very brave, Father; and very strong. "

"And apparently a giant," her father said good naturedly. "But what do we know of these people? I'm told they cannot even speak with us because they are so different."

"They have a man with them who can speak for them… and for us to them. He… he's not one of us but his language is like ours, enough to be understood anyway."

"So Cathasach tells me. But why are you spending time with them? And why are you wearing that…. Cloak, is it?"

"They are fierce warriors, Father. I thought I could learn…"

Her father cut her off. "Learn! They are seasoned warriors, my child. You are in no way a match for their skill. You could be hurt just in the training."

"But I wasn't. I… I did fall in the river but… Anzo did nothing that would hurt me. When he saw that I was shivering from being wet and cold, he gave me his cloak to wear." She didn't think now would be a good time to explain the finer details of how she came to be wearing his cloak.

"He didn't hurt you this time. But we know nothing of these people, who they are or why they are here."

"They helped us when the men from the north raided. Saved us really. Without Anzo and his men we would all be dead."

"And for that I am truly glad. But you must be careful; we do not know them."

"Yes Father," Ead said. She could see that her father was tiring and did not wish to continue. "I'll help Mother prepare something for you to eat, Father. And then perhaps you should rest?"

"Yes, do help your mother. And I am tired."

* * *

Sorry, this one is a bit short. But I got it typed and everything, so I am feeling accomplished! Hopefully things are settling down a bit and I can update a bit more regularly.


	4. Chapter 4

All typing errors are mine. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Later in the day there was a commotion outside their house. Cathasach asked to enter and was permitted. "The giant is back," he told Ead's father. "He is outside with his man and they wish to speak with you."

Haerviu frowned but stood. Gingerly he made his way outside with Cathasach by his side. Ead followed.

The two leaders stared at one another for a moment. Then Anzo spoke and the interpreter translated. "You are this girl's father?"

Haerviu's eyes narrowed as he glanced at his middle daughter. "Yes." He acknowledged as he turned back to the two men. The translator began again. "I am Winfrid. I was taken from my village a long time ago by a tribe of warriors across the water. They treated me badly until I escaped. I was found by Arnpoor's men and brought to him and he took me into his clan., Motioning to the quiet giant, Winfrid continued, "This is Arnporr of the Cimbri. We came across the water to find a new home here. Most of our people went east and south from our home but we came west. Arnporr is weary of the constant fighting but many of his people relish it. Arnpoor and our people here seek peace, a place to settle and live quietly. We have no intention of taking what is yours but wish to settle nearby."

Ead watched as her father listened carefully and then pondered the other man's words. "What will you do when you settle? Hunt?"

Arnporr listened as Winifrid repeated the question in his conversation continued as the leaders spoke to one another through the translator. "Hunt, yes… and raise livestock. And plant. We have learned about planting. We are tired of war."

"You will need to fight to hold what is yours," Haerviu warned.

"Yes, we understand. We are not afraid to fight and we can defend ourselves. But we do not seek battle." Winifrid translated Arnporr's response.

"Alright. There is a place not far from here. It is near water and wood but there is a large clearing where you might grow food. Give me a few days and I will lead you there myself."

Anzo, or Arnporr as he was calling himself in this meeting nodded. Then he looked at Ead and spoke again through Winfrid to her father. "Your girl there… I saw her naked. I did not intend to and in fact thought she was a boy. I am sorry. I will accept whatever punishment you decide."

Haerviu's eyes shot up. "What?" His head darted to his side to stare at his daughter, who was staring at the ground.

But before either Ead or Haerviu could say more, Arnporr continued, "Among my people a man cannot see the naked form of a woman unless she is his woman. Punishment is severe for such an offense."

"But you say you didn't intend it. You meant no harm?" Haerviu questioned.

"I did not. She was wet and cold and I thought only to get her out of the wet clothes. And I did think she was a mere boy."

Haerviu looked at his daughter again and asked her, "what punishment do you require, my girl?"

Ead was surprised that her father asked. She looked from him to Anzo. The giant man seemed truly mortified. "None. He did nothing wrong."

This was translated to Anzo who looked at her astonished. "But there must be something. I have committed great disrespect."

It was Haerviu who decided upon the solution. "My daughter wishes to learn to be a great warrior. You will instruct her."

Anzo was taken aback. "But surely you see that this is… unwise."

"Why?" Ead blurted.

Anzo blinked and sighed but did not look at her but at her father. "Must I explain? You know how close training jousts can become. Do you not value your daughter? We will be together often and at times alone. I have no woman; mine died two summers ago and I miss the pleasure of a woman. I do not wish to offend you or your people. For me to be alone with her, so close to her, would lead to insult."

Ead's eyes widened at the tall man's admission. Would she really be such a temptation for him? No man had been tempted by her before; they always were more interested in her sister, Maela. It excited her to think that this man might want her. She looked at her father with pleading eyes, hoping he would have a responding argument.

Haeviu looked contemplatively at the other leader and then spared a glance at her. "Here is what I think," he said. "You have behaved with honor, helping to defend my people and when you saw her, you told me about it and did not abuse her honor. I do not believe you would cause offense. But if something were to happen, I want your word that you will respect her and marry her."

"And my punishment for not respecting her would be?"

"I have no punishment to suggest. You have demonstrated that you are an honorable man. I believe that you would find your own punishment."

Anzo's jaw muscles worked fiercely as he thought about all Haeviu had said. Then casting his blue eyes toward Ead, he nodded. "Very well, I will teach your daughter. But only if I take her as my woman now. I have been too long without a woman for such temptation and she is pleasant enough. It is better to marry and then I can teach her to be a warrior if she wishes."

Haeviu was clearly surprised. He turned to look at Ead speculatively but she was staring at the giant. Before he could ask her what she wanted, she blurted her own response. "Yes. I will be your woman," she told Anzo, staring straight at him instead of looking at her father or the translator.

Anzo seemed to understand her answer without translation. He looked shocked. "Are you certain?" He asked through the translator. "You understand what I will want from you?"

His intense stare made Ead nervous but she was determined. The man was strong, a leader, beautiful to her, and she wanted this. "I know what is expected of a wife."

He nodded his acceptance and then turned to her father."This is agreeable to you?"

Haeviu turned to his daughter. "Ead, if you do this you will go with him. You won't return to your mother or me. His people might decide to move far away and you will go with him."

"I know, Father. But I want to go with him. I... I want to be with him."

His eyes narrowed and she knew he was wondering how she could be so sure, wondering if something more had happened between them already. But finally, he nodded his assent. "Alright, if that is what you want."

Her mother cried when she was told that her daughter would leave them. And then she became angry. After all, he was a stranger her mother said. His ways were different. "You can't even talk to each other," she cried.

Edith had already thought about that. "Not at first but I will have his man teach me his language and perhaps he will even learn some of our words. Please Mama, this is what I want." Her mother wasn't convinced but began to plan for the wedding feast anyway. And at night, she would sit with Ead and talk to her about her duties as a wife.

Ead knew something of mating; her parents were only in the next room and the walls were thin. And she had seen the animals, of course. But as her mother talked, Ead became anxious. Her Mama told her it might hurt in the beginning and that was if the giant man was kind as her father was to her mother. Some men did not care about their woman's comfort, Mama explained.

As if Ead wasn't worried about such things enough, one night Mama mentioned the size of the man. "He might be quite large there," Mama said. "After all, the rest of him is large." Ead spent the rest of the night wondering why that notion both frightened and excited her.


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to those who are sticking with this story. I feel like I'm letting the ship down with my sluggish posting schedule. But I am trying to improve. This one's a bit short but it takes things where I want them to go, or rather where Anzo and Ead are ready to take it, I think. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Anzo came to the village to discuss the journey to their new settling place with Haeviu. As Ead watched the two men talking, she swallowed apprehensively. Until her mother mentioned it, she hadn't really contemplated Anzo's size except that he stood out among the people around him. She found herself studying his long fingers and his prominent nose, his wide mouth and wondered if what hid beneath his clothing was comparable in size. Of course, everything seemed proportional to his height, so she could conclude that it would be. Her thoughts both frightened and thrilled her.

Apparently feeling her scrutiny, Anzo turned to look at her, offering her a gentle smile as he did. Once the conversation with her father concluded, he approached her, his eyes shining brightly. "Come walk," he said in her language.

It was clear he did not want Winfrid with them on this walk. She looked to her father for permission and he gave it, although reluctantly. She moved beside him and he nodded, again offering a small smile.

They walked into the wood toward the stream. Once they were far enough away from the village to be certain they would not be overheard, Anzo stopped and turned to her. "You sure to marry me?" His words were broken, but his meaning clear.

Ead nodded. "I am. I am a little afraid of... the night, of being together."

Anzo looked perplexed and tilted his head, a frown crinkling his brow. "Afraid? Together? Why? I will not hurt."

"But Mama says it will and... and she says you might be quite... big." She felt the blush that ran up her body into her face.

But he merely laughed softly as it was clear was understanding her dilemma. Holding up his hands to measure as one might speak of a fish from the stream, he asked, "big?" Ead looked at the gap between his hands and swallowed. A fish that long would surely weigh well over a stone, perhaps even two. Anzo chuckled and moved his hands closer together. "Not so big." And then took her hand and pulled it under his tunic, cupping it outside his braies over his manhood. She felt the initial softness of it but it hardened almost immediately and as it hardened, it grew in size. "You fear this?" His question was frank and as she looked from her hand on him up into his eyes, she knew he understood. "Yes," she admitted. "I've never..."

He straightened up to his full height and pulled her hand away. "And you not 'til you want."

She stared into his sincere blue eyes as he watched her and knew she could trust him not to hurt her, at least not intentionally. There was so much she wanted to know about him, so much she had to learn. But as they stood there staring at one another, she knew more than ever that she wanted him, to be his woman.

Almost as if he was reading her thoughts, he leaned down and covered her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, hesitant really and it stirred things within her which caused her to answer his kiss. After a moment, he broke it and straightened slightly, his eyes devouring her face and then he kissed her again. This time was not quite as gentle and certainly not hesitant.

Ead felt like her body was being possessed by some unknown force. Her skin was on fire; except it did not burn exactly. And her heart pounded so rapidly in her chest she thought she might explode. And he kept kissing her. Her head was swimming, her knees weak, and she couldn't catch her breath. These kisses were having similar effects on him, she could tell. She could sense that he was not as in control of himself as he normally was. Was she doing this to him? She didn't know how that could be.

When she thought she could bear no more, that she might explode with want and pleasure, he pulled away. His now dark blue eyes bored into her, questioning. Too stunned for words, all she could do was stare back at him, her lips slightly parted, and her chest heaving.

Anzo groaned and rolled his head back mumbling to himself. Then abruptly he bent down and kissed her once more, a gentle peck to her forehead. "Too much," he growled as he took her hand and turned to walk back to her village. "You not ready…."

"But I am," Ead insisted, although her feelings were laced with a tad bit of fear. Anzo merely grunted.

As they neared the village but were still in the wood, he stopped and turned to her. The look on his face almost took her breath away again. His eyes sparkled and there was a slight smile at his lips. And his expression... she'd never seen such admiration directed at her in her life. "Anzo," she whispered.

"No Anzo," he said quietly. "Arnporr. Not Anzo... with you." He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "Never Anzo , always the same…. Erm," he closed his eyes in thought. "Not above or down… not bigger or smaller, the same."

Ead didn't quite understand and it must've shown on her face because he looked back at her in frustration. One of us must learn the other's language, she thought. They would need to be able to talk with one another, without his translator.

Her thoughts changed however, as his face descended to hers and she was treated to the gentlest of kisses, one that told of his regard for her. "Ead" he whispered gently as the kiss ended. His hand caressed the side of her face as his eyes seemed to drink in her countenance. Without warning, he broke the moment and turned to walk her back to her family. Stopping at their door, he nodded and said quietly in a tone that tolerated no disagreement, "tomorrow." And then he was gone, striding across the village with his long legs and disappearing back into the woods.

Ead returned to her family and immersed herself in the chores of preparing the evening meal, helping her mother and sisters. But her mind was preoccupied with her walk with Anzo. With so very few words between them, she was amazed that he had been able to express so much to her, his patience with her inexperience and his regard for her. Underneath the fierce warrior that most saw in him, she knew there was a kind gentle man. And soon, he would be hers.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm trying not to fall into the old western movie trap with Arnporr, where the Indians spoke such broken English and put up their hands to say "how." Still, he is only just learning the language and while English is considered a Germanic language, the sentence structure and verb construction is sometimes quite different. Or at least, I found it to be so when I was trying to learn German back in the olden days. What was fun with that class was the student we had straight from the UK, who was also trying to learn German. He would ask questions of our very German instructor using British idioms. The class and the instructor would simply sit and stare at him, wondering what in the world he was talking about. I had always heard that British English and American English are at times two different languages, but that experience was a proper lesson in how different they can be. Seems we colonists took the proper language and twisted it a bit ;-)

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this latest installment. Not to sound needy or anything but reviews and comments are awfully nice.

* * *

The following day Ead waited eagerly for the return of Anzo, or Arnporr as he insisted she call him. It was after the sun was high before he came. Seeing her waiting outside the house, he smiled, apparently understanding that she was eager to walk with him again. And once again there was no sign of Winfrid.

Ead turned and spoke into the house. "I'm going to walk with Arnporr," she said and then hurried to his side. Arnpoor looked down at her with a gleam in his eyes that made her believe he was almost as happy to see her as she was to see him. The two turned and walked back into the woods.

They walked back to the clearing where he'd given her the brief but enlightening lesson. To Ead's delight, he held her hand the whole way, firmly but not possessively. Once they were in the clearing, Arnporr turned to her with sparkling eyes. "Stay here? Not wet." Ead was confused until he looked towards the bank to the stream and chuckled. Relieved, she laughed too. "Right. I'll manage to stay out of the water this time," she told him. His smile was broad and crooked slightly to one side as if the corner of his mouth was reaching up to light the sparkle in his eyes.

Arnporr looked around and found a place beneath a broad tree and motioned for her to sit. He settled next to her with both of them leaning against the tree. "This good place. My people," he waved his hand to take in the clearing, "find good," he said softly as his eyes scanned the clearing.

"It is beautiful here," she answered quietly, scanning his face.

"In my old village, it was always fight, fight. Always. Others raided. We raided. My woman was killed in raid. My boys too… no, more…. Children. All dead while I away on a raid. I not let that happen to you, to our… children."

Something in his tone excited Ead unexpectedly. He spoke of them, of children, so matter of factly. He would protect her and their family. She knew he would keep his word until his last breath. "You won't go raiding then?"

"No. Only fight to…. To make safe." He frowned. "To…. Keep you safe," he amended. "We work hard. Make… grow food. Have animals for food. We hunt. But we not war."

Ead wrapped her hand around the strong sinewy muscle of his arm and squeezed. "I like that. I want that too. No war. Just us, our family." She paused for a moment but then was curious. "What was her name? Your Woman?"

"Mathilda. She...she not pretty like you. Eyes like me but hair like straw, very long and like straw. And face... not pretty. But she good woman. Make me smile."

"And your children? What were their names?"

"Ellanher and Gerbold. Good boys. Strong. Ellanher fought raiders. Just a boy but he fought. Gerbold little, not strong to fight. Found him on Mathilda. He try to protect." His eyes spoke the pain that he felt. "He... he ... so much blood for little boy." After a moment, Arnporr looked down at her, his expression serious. "You want child?"

Ead smiled. "Yes. I don't think I even thought about it much until I met you. But yes, I want children, your children."

He blinked, the surprise evident in his expression. "How you sure? We not know other."

"I'm sure because of the way you look at me, because of the life you describe that we will build together, and because no man has made me feel as you make me feel."

He searched her face with a piercing look and then tenderly dipped, his lips capturing hers in a soft kiss. "You make me feel too," he whispered before capturing her once again in a firmer, more forceful kiss. "I want put child on you. Maybe first summer we have child."

Ead was relishing his kisses and then his hands as they explored around her back, down to her waist, and then across her abdomen. His thumb strayed across her breast as his hand moved across her stomach and it felt like a bolt of energy and desire shot through her. A moan of exquisite pleasure and yearning erupted from her which was answered by a soft one of his own. Caught in the building frenzy that was growing within her, Ead reached for the "fish" he'd let her feel the day before. Just as her hand found the prize, his hand covered hers and pulled it away. "No," he said heavily. "I will honor you."

Ead sighed. "But I just wanted to feel it… your... fish."

"And feel too much. Make me feel too much and … and dishonor you. We fish when married." His expression left no doubt that the day's exploration had come to an end, much to Ead's disappointment.

They sat quietly for awhile and then finally Arnporr stirred. "We go back."

Ead did not want their time to end so soon but she was quickly learning that once Arnporr decided something, he would not be deterred. "Yes, alright," she said with a deep sigh of disappointment. Arnporr looked at her askew and then chuckled. "You like us here," he said as he leaned over for another, somewhat more chaste, kiss.

"I do, I really do," she replied once he pulled away.

They walked back to the village hand in hand, silent but their hearts and minds not quiet. At the edge of the woods, they paused. "Tomorrow?" Arnporr asked softly.

"Yes, tomorrow," Ead replied with a smile. Then boldly, she reached up and kissed him. "I'll wait for you here. Perhaps you will let me fish tomorrow?"

At first Arnpoor seemed surprised by her kiss, and then amused. Finally, his face settled into a warm glow as he gazed down at her. "Yes, here. But no fish." He turned, chuckling, "we wait to fish after married," he said over his shoulder as he disappeared back into the woods leaving Ead smiling behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, well this goes into T+ and M territory. Just warning everyone now.

* * *

The next afternoon they met again at the designated place on the edge of the village. This time they took a path that led them into a small valley that Ead had only been to once before. From his confidence, it was obvious that Arnporr was familiar with the dell. He led her down through the thick wood and brush until they came upon a place where the ground had been cleared to create a soft floor under a canopy of trees. Stopping by a large trunked tree, Arnpoor smiled at her. "Sit."

He sat and leaned against the tree, holding up his hand for her. Taking his hand, she eased down and found herself settled close to him, so close their sides were touching and it sent tremors of excitement through her. He must have felt it in her because he smiled at her again and tugged to bring her even closer. Then covering her mouth with his, Arnpoor kissed her. The kiss wasn't a long one and they cuddled as it ended.

Remembering what he had said, that she wouldn't have to... to be with him until she wanted it, she was suddenly filled with worry for him. "You're very kind, patient with me. But you need a woman." She said

His jaw clenched and he swallowed roughly, then blinked. "Yes. No woman... alone. Now you… soon."

"But why me?" she wanted to know.

He opened his mouth to answer but then shook his head. Then reaching for her, his hand went into her hair. "This," he said softly as his long fingers combed through her tresses. Then slowly he leaned down over her face and very gently kissed her lips. "And this." His hand went to her shoulder and slid down to cover her breast. "And this." His lips moved to her neck where his breath was hot and his whispered words sent sensations through her that she'd never felt before. "I want this," he told her. "At dark." and then his hand went to her most private area, grasping at her through her dress. "Warm, soft. Need this," he said as he squeezed her there.

As if to prove his point, he backed her against a tree and leaned into her, his male part pressing against her abdomen firmly. Ead gasped from the feel of him against her, so hard and strong. A wave of heat rolled through her and she felt a gush downward as her body reacted to his. It seemed to encourage him and he pressed into her more, grinding against her and suddenly she realized what forces were at work within him.

Once she had happened onto one of the couples in the village while they thought they were alone in the wood. Andraste was rubbing Judoc, stroking his spear as he moaned and hissed. At first Ead had thought Andraste was hurting him but after only a moment's time she understood what Andraste was doing. Judoc let out a low growl as Andraste brought him release and he spilled his seed into her hand. Ead had been horrified to see one of the strongest men in the village weak at the knees because of what Andraste was doing.

Here, now, leaning back into the tree, she understood what Anzo needed in this moment. Her hand came up to grasp him. He froze and looked at her worriedly but she merely smiled back and began to do as she'd seen Andraste do. It was awkward though, stroking him through his trousers.

His bright blue eyes watched in awe as she reached beneath his clothing to pull him out and firmly take control of him. He hissed as she stroked him firmly. A sense of real power came over her as she felt his stance weaken because of her grip on him. He kissed her neck, tickled her ear with his tongue, caressed her breast with his hand, and finally held his head back and let out a roar as his seed exploded from him.

He held her as he shook from the aftermath and then once his strength returned, he leaned over for a kiss. One hand reached up to her breast as the other reached under her dress and found the apex of her legs. His hand was rough but his touch gentle as he caressed her there, spreading moisture over the area. Now it was Ead who was weakening, who hissed and trilled with the excitement of it. A finger slid between her folds and he let out a small happy grunt. Leaning his head into her mid- section, he took a deep breath. And then another finger joined the first as they slid along the folds. And then something new, one finger teased her at her entrance before slipping inside.

Her body reacted instantly, opening and then tightening around this new sensation. She looked down to see him watching her, his eyes alive with eagerness and excitement. As their eyes locked, he began to move his finger barely inside her, stroking her just as surely as she had stroked him. His other hand rubbed her breast, bringing her nipple to a peak and making her unable to decide which was more exciting or desired, his hand at her breast or his finger inside her. One finger felt tight and filling. two stretched her a little but the intensity increased as well. She felt something building within her, something powerful. And then her legs went weak, and yet she felt her middle lifting from the ground, and then it happened.

She felt a release, liquid flooding her there, muscles clinching, and then intense joy. Anzo withdrew his hand, lifted the hem of her dress and ducked his head under. Before she could wonder what he was doing, she felt his tongue there. He was licking her! And to her surprise, it was just as exciting as his finger had been. He licked and nibbled at her a few minutes more until she felt the excitement building again. She could feel his teeth at her, gently nipping and then his lips sucking. And then... another explosion from her. His head remained below as he licked once again, taking in what her body had released.

Once she settled again, he emerged. His eyes were bright and his mouth and chin wet from her. And in that moment, she knew she would be safe with him. He wiped his hand across his face and looked at it. "No blood."

"What?" She didn't understand what he meant.

"No blood. Haeviu not angry... no blood." He looked at her, clearly thinking she should understand. Standing, he reached for her and pulled her up to him and cupped her. "We marry and then when you want... we join." Another kiss and he turned, holding her hand, he led her back to the village.

"We marry soon," Arnporr said as they stopped at her father's hut.

Ead smiled. "Yes, I'd like that."

He kissed her once more and then disappeared into the woods.

The following day, Arnporr appeared at her father's door, anxious. When Haerviu stepped out to meet him, the two walked away with Winfrid falling in step behind them. Ead watched as the two men talked and began shaking their heads in agreement, all with Winfrid's help in translating of course. Then turning back toward their home, Haeerviu called out to Ead. "Daughter, I'll speak with your mother but we will move your wedding forward. I'll give your mother three days to prepare. the women can help her with the feast. Arnporr does not wish to wait longer. Ead looked past her father to see Arnporr watching her anxiously. He relaxed measurably when she smiled at him and nodded to her father in agreement. "I am happy, Papa. Three days then."

Haerviu turned to Arnporr and nodded agreement. Ead was taken aback by the broad smile that broke onto his face, lighting his eyes and making her world so much brighter.

That night, Ead overheard her grandmother speaking with her parents. "But he is much older than she, your age no doubt." Ead assumed that was directed at her father. "She will be left without a man early."

"We all risk that Mama," Ead heard her mother say quietly. "Every time Haerviu goes into battle, _I_ risk it."

"Yes Aofie, but you've had many years with my son. Her time with him might be very short," the old woman said.

"Mama," Haerviu sighed. "He and his people will be allies instead of enemies. And Ead is happy with him. She _wants_ to marry him."

" And we must face the truth about her, with her odd preferences most men will not be interested. I do not worry about suitable matches for her sisters but I do worry about Ead. She would rather be a warrior than a woman. I believe Arnporr will satisfy both sides of her," Aofie added.

"Alright then; I can see I am our numbered here. But if the worst happens and this proves to be a bad match, I will tell you that I told you so."

"Alright," Aofie said. "That's fine, because it won't happen."

Ead drifted to sleep thinking about what her mother said. Yes, Arnpoor would satisfy both sides of her... very much so.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day, as Aofie began the preparations for the wedding feast, Ead lingered around the table, watching her mother knead bread dough. "All right child, what is it? You never choose to stay in here with me if you can be outside."

"I…" Ead faltered, not quite sure how she should begin the conversation. Aofie paused what she was doing and settled her dark blue eyes on her daughter. "Better to speak now then face any surprises after the wedding."

"It's just, well… remember when we went to the wedding of Leowine's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was all very nice and she looked very happy until…" Ead paused again. Aofie tilted her head, trying to gage what was bothering her daughter about a wedding in a village that was a full day's ride from them. "Until?"

"Well, when they went to their …." She hesitated again. "Well, it seemed half the guests followed them to watch, to see…"

Understanding flickered into Aofie's eyes. "The witnesses, you mean?"

"Yes. I…. I don't want that, so many people when …. When Arnporr and I… when we… during our wedding night."

"Well, it isn't something that happens at every wedding, usually only when the couple comes from different villages. That's why the people followed Leowine's daughter and her husband, to witness that she was indeed a maiden on their wedding night."

"Yes, but Arnporr and I are from different villages, tribes even. Are we expected to follow that custom?"

"Well, it is really more up to him and his people, I would think. No one ever questions the man's virtue, or even expects it. And since we know he was married before, there is no doubt about him. Would you like me to have your father speak to him about this?"

Ead blushed. "I… I'm not sure. I mean, I can't imagine Papa being willing to speak to Arnporr on such a … private matter."

"True. But I also doubt that he would be comfortable with half of Arnporr's village watching him take your maidenhood."

"Would… would it be wrong for me to speak of it to Arnporr, instead of Papa?"

Aofie's brow gathered in consternation. "I…. that would be very …. Unusual. But you and Arnporr seem to have developed a very unusual rapport. Is he coming to see you today?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you choose to speak to him about it, let me know. Otherwise, I will speak to your father and have him talk with Arnporr tomorrow.

Yes, oh yes; thank you, Mama. Yes, I'll try today and if I can't then yes, tomorrow Papa can speak to him about it."

Arnporr did collect Edith that afternoon. They walked back to the clearing by the stream where he'd first discovered her identity. Sitting under a large tree, they remained quiet for a few minutes. Only the sounds of nature intruded on their thoughts. Ead's mind was filled with the question of how to approach Arnporr on her delicate subject. Arnporr's mind was centered on controlling his desire to further discover Ead's delicacies.

Ead sensed where his mind was. It wasn't difficult, as their last few meetings had been rather amorous. She also sensed he was deliberately not touching her, so she reached over and took his hand in hers. "I have something to ask, a question?"

Squeezing her hand lightly, he smiled down at her. "Question?"

"Yes. It is customary with our people that after a wedding and feast, when the couple goes to their home for …. Well, to be together…. It is customary for at least some of the villagers to be there to witness, to ensure the bride is… pure. "

Arnporr frowned. "Pure?"

"Yes, mmmmm… untouched. "

His frown deepened. "You pure. I not…touch you, in that way."

"Yes. And no one ever will except you. But, it is practiced, especially with unions from different villages." Arnporr's lip curled, giving Ead courage to ask her question. "But I would rather we not have witnesses. Will your people want it?"

Arnporr shook his head. "No. It is not our custom. I not allow it."

Relieved, Ead threw herself into his chest, her arms wrapping around him. "Thank you."

Arnporr returned her embrace and then kissed the top of her head. "I… defend… erm, no…. I… you are treasure. I let no hurt come to you. No one hurt body, no one hurt Ead…. Inside."

She looked up into his worried face and smiled. "I know." And that was the end of his control over his desire to touch her and taste her. They spent a long while kissing and touching and being as intimate as two people can be without actually being intimate. Despite Ead's desire to take things further, and truthfully Arnporr's as well, he did pull back eventually and insist that particular pleasure be left until after the wedding. It was a somewhat disappointed Ead that he walked back to the village.

"Two more days," he told her as they stood at the entrance to her home. "Two more days and then we have the night." He kissed her and then stepped away, smiled at her one last time, and walked quickly from the village.

Aofie came out of the door and smiled at her daughter. "I heard what he said," she told Ead. "He is keeping his word to respect you."

"Yes, he is. Although I very much wish he would not."

Aofie chuckled. "Oh my girl, there will be plenty of time after the wedding. I feared for you marrying this man. But I see now that you chose wisely. He treats you with respect and from his expression when you are nearby, I believe he cherishes you. That is always a good beginning to a new life together."

"Oh Mama, I am so happy that you see his value. He is a good man."

"Yes, I see that now. I do regret that you will leave with him to live in another place. But your father says the place he believes your new people will settle is not terribly far, so perhaps we can visit sometimes."

"Oh yes, I want that." The two women went inside to continue working on the wedding plans. "And Mama, I did speak with him. There will be no witnesses." Aofie smiled. "Good."

That night as her elders sat talking, Ead laid in her bed, her thoughts on Arnporr but an ear turned toward the conversation in the other room.

"I am coming to like this man," Aofie was saying. "He seems to respect our daughter."

"Yes, he does seem to be an honorable man," Heaviu replied.

"Well, I still do not see the sense of it," the grandmother said bluntly. "He will take her away from here and he is too old."

"All of that may be true," Aofie said. "But Ead has made her choice and is happy. And I think in one way or another, she would leave us anyway. At least this way we know she is being cared for someone who values her."

"Hmph," the grandmother. "Values her for breeding, I'm sure. She is young and he most likely wants children."

Ead had heard enough. Standing up, she charged into the other room, astonishing the elders. "As a matter of fact, he does want children, as do I. I want _his_ children. And he does value me, much more than I could ever hope to be valued here. And he respects me. He doesn't think I am foolish, as so many here believe. And he doesn't care that I want to learn to be a warrior. He wants me to do whatever I wish. And he has vowed to always protect me, not just my body but what's inside too. And Granny, I do wish you'd quit speaking against us. We will marry, whether you like it or not. And if you try to stop it, I will go to his village on my own and give myself to him freely." She stared at her granny defiantly before storming off, back to her room.

Settling back into her bed, she heard her Granny huffing in the other room. Her father chuckled. "Well you did rather ask for that, you know." Ead relaxed. Even if her granny had misgivings, her parents were on her side.

* * *

The wedding will be soon, so this will probably move an M rating, just as Fascination has done. I do hope you are still enjoying.


	9. Chapter 9

What can I say? AndithFest inspired me. So I have gotten three different stories posted/updated in less than a week! Hopefully this trend will continue for awhile. Meantime, you know how it is, we writers live for feedback. Actually, we're gluttons for it ;-)

Oh, and remember, this story will move over to M with the wedding. Fascination is already there.

* * *

The next day when Arnporr came to see Ead, Haerviu was waiting with her. "I thought we might ride out to see the place I have in mind for your people," he said.

Arnporr smiled but then looked at Ead regretfully. The expression was not lost on her father. "All of us, I mean. Aofie has packed a meal and we thought the family could all go and have a break before the wedding tomorrow."

Arnporr once again smiled. "I get my horse." He then hurried back in the direction from which he had come.

An hour later Arnporr reappeared with a cart that was driven by Winfrid and held some of the women that Ead has seen on the first day when the strangers appeared in their village, along with three children. As Ead and her family stared at the cart, Winfrid hopped down. "Arnporr thought that as you were bringing your family, he should bring his. These women are his sisters and the old woman is his mother's sister. The children belong to his youngest sister."

"Oh, I didn't realize he had any living family," Ead replied.

"Yes, this is his family. His sisters lost their men in battle several summers ago and his older sister lost both her sons. It is one reason, Arnporr decided on a different path. He said that if he ever did have children, he would want them to grow to be old men and not die in a stupid battle. "

Arnporr had climbed down from his horse and approached Ead and her family smiling. "My sisters are Adelais, Frida, and Linza is the mother of those little brats, Oda, Pippin, and Helmuld. The old woman is Edda." He had spoken with such fondness in his voice that Aofie was immediately taken with is obvious care for his family, making her more certain that Ead had chosen well.

Ead, made the introductions of her family, with Winfrid translating again. The woman exchanged smiles, all except for Ead's grandmother who wore a disapproving frown. She remained behind while the rest rode to the new settling place for Arnporr's tribe. Ead rode her horse with her father and Arnporr, as did her older sister. But Feidlimid and Aofie rode in their cart, also held a quickly arranged midday meal.

The sun was arching past midday when they arrived at the spot Haevriu had in mind for the new settlers. It was a nice clearing with woods on three sides and the land sloped gently to a lake that was shaped in a bow of sorts. "You could build your settlement here", he explained. "Water would be nearby and also the lake would protect you from surprise on at least one side and most of another."

"Yes," Arnporr said as he surveyed the area, a warm glow in his eyes. "We could clear some of the tress over there," he said pointing to an area at the top of the slope. That would give us a better view of intruders coming from the trees. And the wood could be used to build our structures. You have chosen wisely for us," he said as he turned to Haerviu.

Ead's father nodded his acknowledgement. Aofie called from the cart, "if you two can take a break from your planning, we women are hungry. Let's get the food from the cart and enjoy our meal in the new village." Winfrid appeared at her side to help carry the baskets of food. Luckily, Aofie had prepared too much and so there was enough to feed Arnporr's family as well as her own.

Once the fodd had been consumed, most of the women gather and with Winfrid's help chatted among themselves, learning about one another. Haerviu had stretched out beneath a shade tree and was dozing. Arnporr brushed Ead's arm and when she looked up at him, he took her hand and led her away from the others. "You like this plae?" He asked as they stood at the edge of the lake, gazing out over the calm water.

"I do," she replied. "I can imagine us being very happy here and in time, our children playing along the edge as your sister's children are doing now," she said as she eyed the three children romping along the edge of the water, occasionally stopping to investigate something they had seen in the grass or water.

"Yes, I will be happy to see our children without care." Arnporr replied. But he wasn't looking at the children. His eyes were firmly fixed on Ead instead. "It bother your father if I kiss you here?" he asked softly.

Ead chuckled as she turned to see her father sleeping under the tree. "I don't think much would bother him right now."

She'd barely gotten the words out of her mouth before her lips were occupied. In the distance, Aofie looked up from her conversation with the other women and smiled as she saw the giant man encompass her daughter in an obviously amorous hug as he kissed her. _Yes, he is just the one to bring Ead into her own,_ Aofie thought.

Soon they were repacking the carts and turning back to the village. They came to a spot in the woods where the cart with Arnporr's people turned to go to their encampment. Arnpoor was riding beside Ead and reached across to touch her hand. She looked over to see him silently pleading, his eyes giving away his reluctance to leave her. Ead smiled mischievously and turned her horse in the direction of his group.

She heard her father calling out behind them but did not turn in response. "I'll be home for evening meal," she called out over her shoulder. And then she rode with Arnporr to his encampment.

The people, Arnporr's people and soon to be hers, looked up with surprise when she rode into their midst. One woman ran over to his sisters when they climbed down form their cart. Ead could see the animated, almost heated, conversation between the woman and Pippin. Arnporr took her horse with his and tied them to a tree, leaving Ead to watch the exchange between the women.

Winfrid appeared at her side, "The woman is Wassa. You will need to wary of that one. She has craved Arnporr since his wife died. It has not been easy for him to thwart her even though it is easy to see that he does not care for her. In fact, he has come to despise her because of her behavior. She can be very mean. Do not trust her. "

Ead thanked Winfrid for telling her this as she studied the woman and the reaction from Arnporr's sisters. "Why is she arguing with Pippin and the others?"

"They have tried to make her see that he does not want her, has never wanted her. Pippin is the most protective of him. Oda has always looked out for him but more quietly. And Helmuld is the papered one and looks out only for herself. Still, she loves her brother and will come to his defense, and yours, if necessary. I think you won the sisters as friends today. They are not blind; they see how he looks at you and you at him. Even the old woman seems agreeable to you as his woman."

Ead released a deep sigh. "I'm glad his family is happy with me as his choice. I do not want him to be unhappy in any way."

"Oh, ear one, with you at his side I see only good things for Arnporr."

Ead turned to her tutor turned friend and smiled. "Thank you Winfrid. You have not only taught me Arnporr's language, but you are treating me as a friend."

"As I told you, Arnporr took me into his clan when others turned me away. My loyalty will always be with him and with those he cares for." Seeing Arnporr walking towards them, Winfrid shot Ead a quick smile and walked away.

"You talk to Winfrid?" Arnporr asked when he stood next to her.

"Yes, he was telling me that your sisters seem to like me today." Arnporr glanced back at his sisters who were going into a tent and then scowled as he saw Wassa walling away. "He also told me about Wassa," she added. "Well, warned me actually."

Arnporr frowned and the groaned. "The woman will not stop. Winfrid was good to warn you. She keeps after me, even though I tell her I do not want her. She not give up."

"Well, I can understand why she wants you," Ead said smiling as she hooked her arms through his right one, leaning into him. "But she will have to understand that I have caught you and I will not let you go."

"She will be ugly," he said. "You be careful. Let me tell her I am caught by you." Then grinning, he held out his hands. "Little fish catch big fish," he teased, referring to a conversation they had early in their courtship about fishing.

Ead spent some time in the encampment, meeting some of Arnporr's people and with Winfrid's help, talking with them a little. All seemed welcoming. But she did not meet or see Wassa again that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the lovely reviews and comments. This one is a little short and will be the last chapter before heading over to the M rating, where Fascination already resides. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Ead woke and walked outside to take in the morning. As she stood just outside her family's home, she realized this would be the last morning with them. From now on, she would wake with Arnporr and walk outside their house to be met by his people. She had no doubt she would see her family and friends from the village from time to time, but everything would be different. She felt very happy and excited but also a little tremulous.

Soon, everyone was stirring. Aofie was bustling about, telling everyone what to do and directing how things should be prepared. The wedding would happen at midday and then there would be feasting and celebration until the night. Ead knew from other weddings that her family had attended that the feasting would continue long after the newly married couple had left to do their own celebrating. She also knew that Cathasachand his wife, Ermendrud, had offered their hut to the couple for their first night. It would be dark and too dangerous for them to attempt the journey back to Arnporr's camp once they left the feasting. Besides, only a small guard would be left there. Most of his people would be at the celebration, along with the people of the village. Ead had accepted their offer and the hut, she knew, would be prepared for their comfort and privacy as she and Arnporr began their life together.

The sun had grown almost high in the sky when Aofie pulled Ead into their home and into the room she shared with her sisters. "It is time for you to prepare. I have made this for you," she told her daughter as she pulled out a colorful dress made of soft linen. Ead touched the fabric reverently, taking in the green and gold colors that had been woven into a delicate pattern of leaves. The style of the dress wasn't anything special, but the weave of the fabric was gorgeous. "Oh, Mama," Ead whispered. "It is beautiful."

"Yes, I am pleased with the outcome," Aofie replied. "Now let's get you into it and ready for Arnporr. Your father is also impatient. I believe he has your gift to bring to the marriage and would like to give it to you, along with his wishes."

The two women worked together and within a few minutes, Ead was standing in the soft dress while her mother put the finishing touches on her hair. "Your sisters picked these flowers for you to wear," Aofie told her. "Your hair is such a pretty color but I think Arnporr will be pleased with your crown of flowers, as well."

"Oh Mama, I am so excited…" Ead exclaimed. "But sometimes I…."

"You're worried as well." Aofie said as she smiled knowingly. "Your Arnporr seems a good man and I have watched him with you. All will be well, my girl. I know he will not hurt you. You've spent your life learning how to care for the home, weave and sew, cook, and even hunt and fight. What you don't yet know about being a wife, Arnporr will teach you. And if you are with the right man, you can relax and enjoy being a woman. In fact, it can be great fun, being a wife."

Ead relaxed. "Thank you, Mama. I know Arnporr will care for me. I just don't know what to expect."

"You've seen the animals in the field and so you know how things happen between a man and a woman. What you have yet to learn is the pleasure that can be taken from the joining. For the first time, try to relax. It will be easier if you can. After the first time, it gets easier…. And better. Now, we must go and meet your father. Arnporr and his people will be here soon.

Heaviu was waiting outside. His eyes brightened when he saw his middle daughter in her new dress. "You look splendid, my girl."

"Thank you, Papa. Mama said you wished to give me something?"

"Actually, I have two things. One is for you and one is for Arnporr as part of your dower. Heaviu was holding something covered in a cloth. Balancing it in one hand, he unwrapped it and as the cloth fell away, Ead saw the breastplate. "Oh Papa!"

"This is for Arnporr. I went to the armorer in our cousin's village since he is known as the best for miles and miles. This was made for Arnporr; it would be far too long for most men. But since your man is of such a height, it will be perfect to protect him, most especially his heart, from harm. It will be presented to him at the ceremony. I chose the breastplate as a reminder to him and most especially to you to guard his heart always and keep it safe for you."

After a moment of rewrapping Arnporr's gift, Heaviu opened the second gift. "This is for you. My gift to you as you begin your new life." Ead took the small dagger from her father. "It is beautiful, Papa."

"Beautiful, yes. But more importantly, the blade is perfect in every way. Keep it with you always. It is to protect your new home and family from any who would cause harm. Today, Arnporr will take responsibility for your safe keeping and I have no doubt he will take that responsibility seriously. However, as I will no longer be there to look out for you, this is my last bid to secure your wellbeing."

Ead embraced her father, who returned it warmly. "Be safe, my girl. And be happy."

Tears gathered in her eyes as Ead smiled. "Yes, Papa. I will."

Just then, they heard horses in the wood and the unmistakable sounds of a large group of people coming toward the village. "It is time then," Heaviu sighed. "I'll go greet the bride groom." He leaned over his daughter and kissed her cheek. Then standing as tall as he could, Heaviu turned to meet his son-in-law and the people who came with him.

The ceremony did not take long. There was the exchange of gifts, Arnporr presenting to Heaviu a white ox and a young horse ready to be trained. Heaviu, of course, presented the breastplate. Both men embraced and then Arnporr went to stand before Cathasach, who was to oversee the ceremony. Aofie, along with the grandmother and the sisters, brought the second daughter of the house to meet them. Cathasach said a few words but Ead was so excited that she barely heard them. Her eyes were fixed on Arnporr, who was smiling down at her.

Then she felt Heaviu taking her hand and placing it in Arnporr's. Cathasach said more words and then she heard Arnporr making his pledge to her. Next it was her turn to pledge her life to him. Cathasach said more words as he bound their hands loosely and pronounced them married. A loud cheer was heard but all Ead heard was Arnporr's soft whisper in her ear. "Finally," he said. "We can fish." Ead snickered as he stood up, his bright blue eyes shining down at her.

Ead could feel the warmth and care that surrounded her, everyone from Arnporr to Cathasach to her family and Arnporr's and all from the village and his people seemed to be happy for her, for them. And as he bent down to kiss her, Ead knew that indeed what was becoming would be as it is meant to be.

* * *

AN: In doing a little web research into the ancient tribes of Europe, I discovered that in the old Germanic tribes (which Arnporr belonged to) they had a slightly different concept of time than we do in our modern thinking. Instead of thinking in terms of past, present, and future, they thought in terms of what is, which includes past and present, what is becoming, and what should be. It took me awhile to wrap my mind around that. It is as if there were two possible futures in their concept, that which is happening in the immediate future and then that should happen as a result of what is and what is becoming. It is logical yet also thought provoking. That mind twister led to Edith's last thought here. She is happy because of what has been and what is becoming and that gives her confidence that everything that is to come will be as it should be.


	11. Chapter 11

So, who is ready for some fishing ;) Seems I'm writing a lot of "M" these days. Must be the inspiration provided by the delicious Robert Bathurst. Of course, Laura Carmichael is a beautiful young woman, but Mr. Bathurst is more my type ;) Anyway. hope you enjoy.

* * *

The wedding feast was lavish. Aofie, with the help of some of the women of the village, laid out a magnificent spread. Women from Arnporr's people had also brought food. And of course, there was drink, which the men partook of freely. Many grew raucous with suggestive innuendo and barbs about what was to come next for the newly married couple. Ead thought she understood some of the remarks but did not understand others and judging by Arnporr's growing discomfort, she was glad she did not understand. Heaviu and Cathasach tried to subdue some of the more boisterous men from her village and she saw Arnporr direct a look at his men, but the results were short lived. Finally, Arnporr leaned down to her and whispered, "we leave?"

Ead smiled and nodded at him. "Yes, let's." They quickly bade their families good night and Ead led him to Cathasach's hut. He stopped her just as they reached the door. "Now, we go fish," he said softly, his eyes bright as he teased her. "Yes," she replied, "and I expect a big one," she teased back.

"Only ask for what you truly want," Arnporr replied as they walked into the hut. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her more deeply than any of his other kisses. Ead's head began to spin and she felt herself weakening, melting into his strong arms.

Ead had been anxious about their first time. She had worried that it might be hurt, that she wouldn't make her new husband happy, that she wouldn't be enough. Arnporr had been anxious as well. He had worried that he would hurt her, that he would overwhelm her, that he might be too much for his tiny bride. But as she led him to the bed of fresh grass and leaves that had been prepared for them, their worries seemed to drain away.

Arnporr took his time, keeping his own desires in check as he explored his new wife. He wanted to be sure she would be ready for him. Ead, on the other hand, gave into every impulse and desire. She touched him in places she'd never even seen on a fully-grown man before and let him touch her everywhere. His calloused hands were rough and gentle at the same time as they moved over her.

Unsure of what exactly she should do, she tried to follow his lead, kissing and nibbling on him where he seemed inclined to do on her. He chuckled when she teased at his nipples as he had teased at hers.  
"You don't like me there?" she asked.

"I do," he smiled. "But you have much more to like there." His eyes sparkled in the firelight from the pit at the center of the hut.

"Hmmmm, perhaps. But your chest is very nice," she murmured.

Arnporr grunted. "Yours better," he said as he latched onto one of her nipples to prove his point. His tongue teased circles around it, then flicked over it, sending Ead into a new level of excitement. Then he began to suckle, occasionally nibbling at her nipple before sucking it again, then teasing the hard peak with his tongue. When she thought she could stand no more of the excitement he was creating within her, he switched sides and repeated his actions on her other breast. Ead was floating on a cloud of excitement and need. Her head was swirling with lust and she was dizzy with want. She tried to return Arnporr's attentions, tried to kiss him, or caress him, but the sensations he created in her were just so overwhelming, that she couldn't. She was weak and unable to react beyond her own body's instinctive responses. Finally, she gave into her weakness and her arms fell back, her hands landing on either side of her head as she opened her body to him more, making it much easier for him to ravish.

Arnporr recognized her capitulation but held his instincts back a few minutes more as he feasted on her breasts. His hand sought and found her most intimate parts, caressing her there, gently at first. Ead began to squirm under his touch, moving herself against his hand, demonstrating her craving. He slipped a finger into her folds, bathing it in the evidence of her readiness. "Ead?" he whispered.

"Please," she murmured back. "Make me yours. Give me your fish."

Arnporr smiled at her teasing, even in the midst of her excitement. He stroked her a few times, spreading her nectar along her folds and then withdrew his hand. Leaning over her he kissed her as he shifted to position himself. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes as he pressed against her, letting his small head rest at her entrance. Her eyes sparkled back at him in the firelight and not letting his eyes leave hers, he pushed to enter.

Her eyes widened as she felt Arnporr work into her. She could feel the resistance, his manhood larger than the portal through which it was trying to pass but then she felt her body stretch to accommodate him. He went slowly, expanding her as he drove deeper into her, gently but with firmness. Ead felt almost euphoric as he worked deeper and deeper into her.

Arnporr not only felt the instant her maidenhead was breached, he saw it in her eyes, the slight grimace of pain, and then he felt the tension leaving her body as he slid past the final barrier. Once he was fully sheathed in the warm, wet, haven of her body, Arnporr paused, and then kissed her again, a long languid, satisfying kiss. Their lips remained locked as he began to ease his way back out until only his tip was resting inside her. Then he began the reentry, moving a little more confidently, less cautiously as he buried himself in her again. The process was repeated several times until she began to caress his back. He moved a little quicker. Her caresses became less gentle. His actions took on more urgency. Her hands went to his cheeks, urging him into her, deeper, deeper…. Her hips lifted to meet him. Hid thrusts became more powerful. She was grabbing his cheeks, squeezing, pushing. Their breathing became erratic, each breath louder. Her head tilted back as she raised up to meet him more. An ecstatic cry was wrenched from her as he thrust again and again. It was too much, but not nearly enough. And then it happened, Ead cried out in ecstasy. Her cry was followed by his roar of release as he lunged into her one last time, spilling his seed deep within in her in an explosive eruption followed by smaller, less intensive lunges, shadows of what had just been.

As they shuddered together, still clinging to one another as their bodies slowly eased back from the rapture that had overtaken them, they heard a few cheers and some guffaws from outside. Arnporr bristled but Ead just started giggling. He looked at her worriedly. "You not angry?"

"How could I be angry?" she replied with her own question. "What we just…. What was between us…. I haven't an angry thought within me. They're happy, I'm happy, I hope you are happy?"

Arnporr relaxed beside her. "I very happy," he said softly. "You like fish?"

Reaching down to stroke that now soft and floppy part of him, she smiled. "I think I'm going to love fishing." But her expression was curious. "How can it be so ….small and soft when it was just so…large and hard?"

Arnpoor nuzzled near her ear and along her neck. "You. It give all to you."

"But it will, I mean, we'll …. Do it again?"

"Mmmm, yes. Many times. Little fish needs to rest. Then it become big fish again."

"Rest? How long?"

"Not long… even less if you…."

"If I what?"

"Touch."

"Oh, I like that. IT feels so… oh, very nice., soft, smooth… the skin I mean. Small like now is alright, but I prefer your big fish, so firm and ….. big."

Ead lost any other thought that might have formed as Arnporr began to kiss her again, beginning their second fishing expedition. By daylight, the pair had perfected the art of fishing.


	12. Chapter 12

Ead curled into the warmth of her new husband as the dawn broke. Arnporr had fallen asleep a few minutes before, but Ead was too tired and too happy to care. He was hers, finally. And finally, she had understood what it was between men and women that so exciting. But as she thought lazily, perhaps what was between Arnporr and her was even better than most. He was, well, she giggled to herself, he was magnificent. Every part of being with him had been thrilling and exciting, making her skin tingle and her heart beat so very fast. Touching him and being touched by him filled her with so many feelings and thoughts… How could someone feel so hungry and so satisfied all in the same breath? But that was how this man made her feel. Oh, how she loved him for that and for making her feel special and… well, seeing her for who she was and wanting to know more. She hoped he felt about her as she felt about him. She suspected he did. And with that happy thought, she drifted to sleep as well.

The couple awoke a few hours later to the sounds of the village awakening. Arnporr held her for a few minutes, apparently as reluctant to let her go as she was to move away from him. But she knew they should get dressed and prepare to go to his village. As she heard shouts from people who were speaking his language, she smiled at his sigh.

"They drank too much," he grumbled. "All heads will hurt today."

Ead chuckled aloud at that. "Yes, as will my people."

Arnporr looked down at her, his eyes glistening, "My people are your people now."

"Yes, of course. I am yours and I will go with you. Your people are my people. But I will also always think of the people here as my people too."

Arnporr remained quiet and after a moment, leaned in to kiss her. Ead hoped that meant he was ready to fish again. But instead, he pulled away. "We should go out, let the people, all our people, see us. And then we should go."

"Yes," Ead sighed. "We should. But I would much rather stay here with you and fish."

Arnporr laughed. "You like fishing much, perhaps too much for me. But we will fish again… later, in our own place and not a borrowed hut. And soon, we will move to the place where we will build our home. "

"And then we will fill our home with children," Ead added.

"Yes, I think that you like to fish so much that we will have many children, some strong boys like me and some beautiful girls like you." He kissed her again and then opened the door to lead her outside.

The two villages prepared and ate breakfast together before Arnporr and Ead and their people left to trek back to their camp on the far side of the wood. That night, in the privacy of Arnporr's tent, they fished again.

Ead fell into the pattern of a wife among Arnporr's people, which didn't seem very different from the pattern of the wives in her own village. She collected wood, prepared food, and made her husband comfortable. Once a week, she went with the other women to the pond nearby to wash their clothes and slowly, she began to make friends among his people, their people.

A few weeks passed until early one morning, Heaviu and Judoc rode into the village. Everyone had anticipated their arrival and was eager to let them lead the people to their new place. As a wedding gift, Arnporr had given Ead an energetic young pony, which she had named Angharad. As everyone put their things in carts and Arnporr and some of the men mounted their horses, Angharad was brought to Ead. She mounted her pony expecting to ride towards the back of the group with the other women, but Arnpoor came up beside her and gave her the gentlest of smiles. "We go together to our new place." And so, the two rode side by side just behind Heaviu and Judoc.

The people moved quickly once they arrived at the clearing near the lake, where they intended to settle. Soon tents were erected, the livestock secured, and a fire ring built. Heaviu and Judoc were invited to stay for a meal but declined, saying they needed to get back to their village. Heaviu hugged his middle daughter, smiled at her and asked if she was as happy as she appeared. "Yes, more so," she answered. Satisfied, he and Judoc rode away.

Ead was surprised by the eagerness of the people to build their village. First came the main hall where almost everyone slept at night and when Arnporr resided over the people's business during the day. Most meals were taken there too, but were prepared outside. Then other buildings were begun, including the hut that would be for Arnpoor and Ead. She was glad to see the progress on their home, as sleeping with Arnporr in the main hall surrounded by so many others felt awkward. But within a few months, every family had their own hut. Ead was glad because winter would come soon and it would be too cold for the people who had still been sleeping in tents.

The following year, a room was added to their hut as they prepared for the birth of their first child, who was a girl and was named **Adallindis**. Soon after, the men of the village were called upon to war with a tribe from the north that was destroying other villages in the region. A large battle was fought not far from Heaviu's village and Arnporr returned with the sad news that among those killed from her old village was Cathasach. "He was a brave warrior and fought like one, even though he was old," Arnporr told Ead. The following Spring, Ead bore a son and he was called Cathasach, in memory of the fallen hero.  
Arnporr and Ead did fish frequently, although as the family grew and Arnporr grew older, the fishing expeditions were not quite as frequent nor did they last entire nights as they had done in the beginning. Ead learned from listening to the other women that that was the way of things and that still, their fishing was more than most of the couples in the village.

Two years after young Cathasach, Ead bore another daughter, and the next year another daughter, and the babies came almost yearly for several years after. Some survived but some did not. By the time Adallindis was blossoming into a young woman, she had five younger siblings to watch over. Young Cathasach grew to be almost as tall as his father and every bit as strong. He learned from his father how to be a great warrior, but he also learned to farm. The youngest was another son, Cyneric, who seemed to take more after his grandfather Heaviu in build but had his father's striking blue eyes and agility. Adallindis looked like her grandmother, Aofie. Two of her younger sisters, Runa and Porvi, looked more like Arnpoor but the fourth girl, Eydis, was a younger version of her mother.

Ead had been warned by Arnporr's family about Wassa, who obviously had feelings for him. But as Ead thought about the woman years later, she realized that Wassa, while very much in love with Arnporr, stood by their family diligently and became Ead's closest ally within the women of the village. Once when Ead asked her about her loyalty, the woman had replied that Arnporr had been very sad until Ead came among them. She confessed that she would not have made Arnporr smile as Ead was able to do. "Because he smiles, I am content," she told Ead. Wassa had been made an honorary member of the family when Cyneric was still a baby. The village had been attacked and a man made it into the room where the baby slept. Wassa came to the boy's defense and fought with the warrior, keeping him away from Cyneric until Ead came with her sword. Together the two women defeated the warrior but Wassa was badly injured in the fight. Arnpoor declared her a sister to his house and the family looked after her the rest of her life.

Winfrid, who served the people as an interpreter for many years, married a woman from Ead's village and they lived there. But they would come visit often. And as the years passed, more marriages were arranged between the two villages. Soon the northern tribes realized that to attack one village meant a swift response from the other and stopped attacking both villages. The region settled into many years of peace.

Eventually, Ead's family changed as first her grandmother and then her parents died. Her younger sister, Fiedlimed, died also, in childbirth. Maela, Ead's older sister married and her husband became the leader of the village. But it was the death of her fishing partner that shook her the most. She knew she had been lucky to have him beside her for so many years but seven years after her father's death, she lost her husband too.

Young Cathasach became the leader of their village and Ead watched with pride as he filled the role left by his father. Arnporr had taught him well. Other tribes from far away tried to move into the region but Cathasach formed a coalition with all the neighboring villages, including hers, and the invaders were thwarted. And in her own waning days, she smiled as the village grew from the small circle of tents and huts into a true village that spread across the clearing and thrived. As she closed her eyes for the last time, she knew that Arnporr's dreams for his people would be fulfilled. 

* * *

Okay folks, that's a wrap on Book One of Through the Ages. Once I get my other stories under control, I'll start on Book 2 which will be set in another time.

Please let me know what you think. And anyone have any thoughts on a different time frame they'd like to see our couple navigate?


End file.
